Treks in Other Worlds
by MarigoldWolf
Summary: -Some Sun and Moon spoilers in beginning- Aurora, retired from the dueling community, never expected to end up the caretaker of creatures that could bend the elements to their will, let alone TRAIN them. Danger lurks in and outside of the world of dueling.
1. Pro- Tied Events

**A/N: Oh wow, ANOTHER crossover story? Okay, I promise to stop with these soon...just not now...not while I'm in a Sun and Moon hype (so, spoiler warning; leave now if you haven't played the game and want to remain unspoiled) XD Anyway, this storyline will not be a FULL AU but will have some AU moments. And it also features my first OCs for _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. Why didn't I start with them on here? Well...mainly 'cause most of the Yusei/OC pairings have a female OC and...well, I wanted to show off Ren a bit since I was stuck on his storylines for a while XD Plus, a lot of the stories I have for Aurora are...not started... ^^' At least, not in decent enough ways to write on. I'll have some non-crossover stories for Ren and Aurora later (mainly Ren 'cause I do have a name for his; Aurora may be waiting a while). For a quick list of OCs in this story:**

 **-Aurora Rey**

 **-Bori (slightly derived from his real first name Beauregard) Saph**

 **-Jeri Saph**

 **-Nadra Evelyn**

 **-Kyle Lanik**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pokémon or _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. Both go to their respective owners. I only own my OCs in this.**

 **Prologue- Tied Events:**

(Saffron City, Kanto)

"Has she been staring out like that for long?"

A nod came from the other. "Yeah. Been like that for at least an hour. Think we should snap her out of it, Sabby?"

"I'll have to do it. You're still in training, Bori." Footsteps. "Jeri, wake up, little sister."

Jeri, a teen girl of about sixteen years with dark hair and gray eyes, pulled out of her trance with a slight jump and shook her head. "Huh? What?"

"Welcome back to the world of the living, sis," the young man, Bori, replied. He had ash brown hair and emerald green eyes. He nodded to his right. "You had Sabrina and me worried."

"You were standing like that for a while. Everything okay?" Sabrina asked.

"Ah...I think so..."

"That was a vision, wasn't it."

"...yeah. It was weird. I saw this large, serpentine dragon that looked nothing like a Rayquaza or Dragonair I've seen. It glowed a deep red color and had gold designs on its face."

"Wonder why you saw that..." Bori held his chin with a hand in thought. "If it's not like any Pokémon ..."

"There's more. I saw human figures, but I couldn't make out any details. About half of them had glowing red marks on their right arms, but the others had various marks glowing silver, green, gold, gray, and dark blue. The green mark looked like the one on your arm, Bori."

"Huh?" Bori lifted his right arm, pulling back the sleeve to reveal a green mark in the shape of a blade. "Like this?"

"Yes. I couldn't really make out the other marks, though. And there was what looked like a four-legged Pokémon that had an ax-shape crest on its head."

Sabrina and Bori looked at her funny. "...what?"

"Hey, I can't control what goes on in those visions! Those were about the only shapes I could catch of it before Sabby pulled me out of it."

"Let's look up some of the Pokemon in the other regions, see if we can't find something. I'll try to contact the other Gym Leaders and see what they know."

"Can't be hard to miss a 'mon with an ax crest on top of its head."

"..." Jeri stayed quiet while her older siblings kept talking. _I have a bad feeling about this..._

(Scene Shift- Outskirts of New Domino)

"Of course, I _had_ to make it back in time for the downpour," cursed a teen girl, using her coat to try to keep herself dry with no effect. Her bright blue eyes were turned into an icy glare at the storm clouds up above. "Should have listened to Mom when she told me to take my phone."

She ducked under a bus stop, sighing in relief at not having the rain pouring on her head. She pulled her jacket back down from her head, midnight blue hair pulled up in a ponytail coming undone. "Phew. Well, on the bright side, not much else could go worse..."

"Koo! Koo!" a chirp came from her bag, something inside shifting about wildly. She unzipped the bag the rest of the way and out popped a light tan and white owlet with a green bowtie.

"Sorry, Ollie. Didn't mean to leave you in there, but it was better than getting drenched."

"Koo..." Ollie landed on her shoulder, shaking his feathers out and puffing up a bit.

"Okay okay, next time I'll keep you at home."

"Koo." A large clank had Ollie back up in the air and eyes almost popping out of his sockets. "Koo! Koo!"

"Shh, Ollie! What if it's a...person..." She stopped when she saw that what made the noise was not a person at all. It was a quadruped creature with a large, clunky mask covering its whole head and part of its neck and ax-shaped crest. At the bottom of the mask, there was long, grayish fur coming out that was frayed at the edges a bit. From what could be seen of the front legs, they were dark green and scaly with two claws pointing forward and one pointing back. The main body was a dark gray almost black color. The eyes that could be seen from the mask were grayish in color. "Okay, not a person."

The creature groaned, closing its eyes and falling forward a bit. It looked like it barely could keep itself standing, let alone walk. The girl rushed out from under the bus stop, the owlet following close in the air, to the strange creature. Now that she was closer, it was quite large, bigger than the average adult human. It opened its eyes halfway at her, looking at her with slight distrust. "What are you..?"

 **A/N: And that's it for the prologue! I think I might work on this story for a few chapters before diving back into Elements of the Original Dragon. Also planning some prequel oneshots for my Supernatural/Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's crossover A Hunter's Life which shows how Ren and Yusei met to a bit before the werewolf attack. Don't know if I'll plan a direct sequel to that story yet, but we'll see.**

 **Oh, this prologue takes place about three years prior to the series start. Just an FYI.**

 **Also, Bori and Jeri are younger siblings of Sabrina, the Psychic-type Gym Leader if you haven't guessed...but I did mention the location they were in and also Sabrina's name, so I guess it was pretty obvious...but that's ONLY for Pokémon crossovers. Anything else and their older sister is never mentioned BY name. And she's at least twelve years older than Bori.**


	2. Chapter 1- Time Well Spent

**A/N: Man, am I on a roll or what? So, this chapter starts...maybe around episode 4-5 ish, maybe as early as 2, of the series. And I'll relay some key things that will be mentioned in the chapter but not yet shown:**

 **-Aurora and Yusei have met before. What happened was Aurora had to run off to hide with Ollie (the Rowlet) and Perseus (the Type: Null that she met in the prologue) since Security was trying to take them away. She hid in Satellite for a while to give them the slip (plus, I imagine it'd be a bit easier to hide something like Type: Null elsewhere than at her home).**

 **-Jeri, Bori, and Kyle have ended up in the same world that _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ takes place in. How they did...well, if you've played Sun and Moon or have read/watched it...you can probably guess. Also, as of now, only Kyle can go back and forth between worlds.**

 **-Ollie is now a Dartrix, and there's a few more 'mons to join him.**

 **-Aurora gained a Rotom 'Dex a bit by accident as she found it lying around while she was hiding (and was very surprised that it talked), so she knows a _little_ about the Pokémon, but not as much as the three mentioned prior.**

 **-Again, like with some of Ren's stories, going to be mostly first person POV (mainly Aurora's and Yusei's, but will switch occasionally).**

 **And that's about it, I think. On to the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do Not own Pokémon or _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. Both go to their respective owners. I only own my OCs.**

"Words." = human speech (goes for Rotom 'Dex too)

" **Words."** = Pokémon speech (translated in certain POVs)

 **Chapter 1- Time Well Spent:**

(Aurora's POV)

"You going to make a move yet?"

I looked up from the cards in my hand to Nadra, my best friend, who sat across from me. I was at her house for the moment since she invited me over to hang out with her and one of our newest friends, Jeri. Jeri's...an interesting case. She came from the same world as Ollie and Perseus and this item known as a Rotom Dex. Even after these few years of knowing all of this, I'm still being surprised by the smallest of things. Especially when Ollie had changed from a small, cute owlet to a two foot owl. From what Jeri explained, the creatures (called Pokémon) undergo metamorphosis-like transformations to become bigger and stronger. Though, she did mention that not every single Pokémon evolves or some choose not to evolve at all.

"I'm thinking," I replied.

"With how long you've been thinking, I'm half tempted to find a notepad to give you to see if you've come up with the cure for the common cold."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, want a move?" I placed a trap face down. "There."

"Not summoning a new monster? Kind of a risk."

"It's not much fun if there's not a bit of risk of losing."

"Depends on what's on the line." We both looked up when we heard the door open up.

"You guys still going?" the newcomer, Jeri, asked.

" _She's_ the one making it drag on," Nadra said, pointing at me.

"Oh yeah, blame me," I retorted.

"Hey, for a so-called risk taker, you take a LONG time to make a decision, you know." She summoned a new monster. "Well, hope your defense line is ready to take a hit."

"Mm, maybe later." I flipped one of my facedowns.

"Oh come on! Mirror Force?!"

"Guess that gamble didn't pay off in your favor."

"Ugh, I swear. I still say you should have kept dueling. I bet you'd give Jack Atlas a run for his money."

"I told you, Nadra, I've-"

"Retired, we _know_. What I'm still trying to figure out is _why_ you quit so early. It's not like you haven't lost your title. You've lost a few times and yet could still kick major league ass!"

"I guess I just...lost my passion is all." Honestly, I think even I'm trying to figure out why I retired. It's only been a year since I had. A lot of the reporters make up stories that I've gotten scared of future competition or had a near fatal accident and couldn't continue dueling. I'm fairly certain the majority pick the former over the latter (much more believable).

" **AHHH! Aurora! Help me! They're crazy!"** a voice called from outside the room. That must be Ollie. I left him and Tara (a lizard-like creature known as a Salandit according to what Jeri and the Rotom 'Dex said) to socialize with Aria (a large tabby cat like creature called a Torracat) who is Nadra's partner more or less. Sounds like they decided it was more of play time. And play time usually meant chasing Ollie around.

"Hold on." I set the cards in my hand down and got up. I opened the door, Ollie literally flying into my arms before I could step out. "Well, you sure don't waste any time."

" **They want to burn off my feathers! What else am I supposed to do?!"**

" **No we don't,"** Tara replied, crossing her front limbs (or arms; she switches between being bipedal and quadrupedal) in front of her. **"Nadra would kill us, then."**

"She's right!" Nadra said behind me.

I rolled my eyes. "Nevertheless, you girls need to not be so rough with him. _Especially_ indoors."

" **Oh, alright,"** Aria sighed.

I let Ollie go as the two on the ground walked out. "And that's why I like meeting more at my place than out," I said, going back to the match on the ground.

"Still sucks Perseus is confined to your place," Nadra sighed. "You wouldn't have to leave so early with a creature that large being your bodyguard."

"Yeah, well, you try putting in a word for me then. Every time I try, it seems like they try to find an excuse to take him and everyone else away."

"Pokémon aren't _that_ dangerous," Jeri put in.

"Maybe not in your world, Jeri, but our world is only used to monsters appearing on cards or in holograms. I'm just surprised they've been holding up for this long since coming back here."

"What does Director Goodwin even _want_ with them? Most of the ones that we are taking care of are pretty much the same size as any animal from here."

"Got me. Jeri?"

"Yeah?"

"You did say that before you appeared here that you had a vision. Didn't you say you saw Perseus in it?"

"Well, I think...I don't know a lot of Pokémon with an ax crest on their heads."

"Hey, who knows? Maybe Perseus has an evolved form like Ollie and all of them."

"Oh geez, he's already more than a foot taller than me. I don't think I'd be able to keep him in the house if he gets any bigger!"

(Scene Shift- Few Hours Later)

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow," I called behind me. Nadra and Jeri both waved from the door, heading in while I was walking off with Ollie flying low beside me and Tara asleep on my shoulders.

" **It's already getting fairly dark,"** he said.

"Let's hope Mom and Dad haven't got back yet, then." I looked at the moon up above. "Knew I should have brought my runner."

" **So...um, what _are_ we going to do about Perseus? He can't stay at your place forever. Especially if another of those wormholes opens up and those creatures come out."**

"I know. Just let Dad and me handle it, okay? We're getting close to getting Security off of our backs. At least for a few weeks."

" **Mm...okay then."**

Ollie wasn't the only one worried about those wormholes, or the creatures that come out of them. See, Ollie and all the other Pokémon that came here had been sucked in through some of those wormholes. However, turns out, there are other wormholes that contain creatures not even the Pokémon themselves are aware of. And from what Jeri said when Nadra and I told her we could understand what Ollie and the other say, I can safely assume they aren't Pokémon at all as I couldn't understand _anything_ they communicated. So if they weren't Pokémon, what were they?

Perseus had a vague idea. From what he remembered before he fell here, he overheard the scientists talk about that he and the other two with him were made to fight the strange creatures. He couldn't hear what they called them (or rather, he couldn't remember), but he could remember hearing code names UB-01 along with others with 'UB' in the title. He basically tasked himself to fighting them when they come here, not just because he was created to do it but also due to the fact he's the only one strong enough to be able to handle them.

Almost three years ago, I had to run away with Ollie and Perseus to Satellite to hide from Security. They were wanting to take both of them away to be studied which I knew would mean that I'd never see either of them again. So while we could, we slipped away and quickly. That was also the first time that I saw the strange creatures (these looking like some sort of jellyfish). Perseus fought off the first one that came through, but a second managed to hit a clean blow on his side and cause him to later become ill.

After the third day of him being sick, I called it quits on waiting until he got better and went out to find someone to help. I couldn't risk us being attacked by one of those things with Perseus down for the count. That's how we met Yusei and his friends. It's thanks to them that Perseus got better. And none too sooner either as another of the creatures came through. This time the creature that got through looked like an origami project.

At this point in time, only two kinds have managed to come to this world, but it's still two too many. And there's no telling what the others could look like (Perseus mentioned hearing of at least seven different kinds). So far, it seems like they can't stay in this place for long before getting sucked back into the wormholes. Though, how many that we haven't seen have broke through? Could they also be appearing in the Pokémon world?

" **Oh, hey! Note on the door!"** Ollie said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I walked up to the front door, pulling the note off. I sighed in relief. _Phew...that was a close call...don't know how many times I can pull off staying out for too long with Mom and Dad being gone,_ I thought, unlocking the door. Almost immediately, I got bombarded by something small but really strong. "Sauda! Down, girl!"

" **You're back! You're back!"** she yipped. Sauda looked like a tan little dog with rocks around her neck, but don't let those looks fool you. She can tackle even my dad to the ground which is no easy feat!

" **You're gonna crush her one of these days, Sauda,"** Ollie scolded, pulling the excited Rockruff off of me.

"Hey! Hey! Getting crushed here!" the Rotom 'Dex said, flying out of my bag.

" **Well I'm awake now,"** Tara muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry. Sauda tackled me down again."

"You gotta be more careful, Aurora! Sauda's going to get much stronger once she evolves."

"I know, I know."

" **We might have to start going in the Poké balls Jeri gave you, then. Then we can all go out,"** Ollie suggested.

" **I'm willing."** Tara held up one of her hands (paws?)

"Let's sort out Perseus's situation first, then we'll do that."

" **Still can't believe how people here are so determined to get rid of us. I mean, Perseus didn't attack anyone!"**

" **Yeah. He just...went to look intimidating to a bunch of bullies,"** Sauda chipped in. **"What's so bad about that?"**

"Thing about this place guys, anything out of the ordinary is going to set people off. Same with the psychic duelists. People get scared of what they don't know." I got off the ground, going into the house with the three beside me and shut the door behind. "When did Mom and Dad leave, Sauda?"

" **Mm...about an hour or two after you. Your dad was called in for an all-nighter and your Mom went to help your older brother across town with moving."**

"Guess that means we're home alone until morning."

" **Oh yeah! Perseus wanted to say he was going to bed early 'cause he was getting a bit tired of circling around the house a lot. There's not a whole lot for him to do either way."**

" **He could try to be a bit more social."**

" **A giant wooden mask with glowing eyes the only thing seen out of it isn't the friendliest thing in the world, Ol."**

" **Good point."**

"Guys, I'm going to go search the Internet for a few hours before hitting the hay. Want me to turn the TV onto anything?"

" **I want a movie on!"**

" **Doesn't matter either way for me."**

"Okay, hold on." I went over to the shelf to look around for a good movie for the two to watch.

(Scene Shift- Sometime Past Midnight)

 _Still can't find anything,_ I thought, leaning back in my chair. I took a glance at the clock on the wall. _Holy...did I stay up that late again? Oh well...not like I have school or a job to go to. At least not yet with the latter._ I shut off the laptop, closing the lid. I went downstairs to find both Sauda and Ollie past out on the couch, the main menu of the DVD flashing on the screen. Tara was...somewhere. She liked to sleep in odd places. _They must have fallen asleep way before the movie ended. Better get them to bed, too._ I turned the TV and player off. I lifted both of them up gently (a bit hard as they were both roughly the same size) and carried them back to my bedroom.

I set both of them on the bed before climbing in myself. _I really can't understand how many people are willing to jump to harsh conclusions. If they took the time to think about it, they could see that what they don't understand isn't all that dangerous or bad. And yet, their scorn is what makes things worse in the end. Sure, even I got scared at the whole idea of creatures being able to control the elements themselves...and then I found that many of them are more willing to be friends than enemies. Yes, there are things you have to be cautious of, but not everyone or everything is bad._ I reached over, shutting off the light, and curled up under the covers...

Or, at least, that's what I was planning to do before an intense burning on my right arm startled me out of a decent night's sleep. I let out a scream, clutching my arm to my chest. That caused both Sauda and Ollie to wake up in a start.

" **Aurora! Are you okay?!"** Ollie asked.

"I...I don't know! My arm feels like it's on fire!"

" **Um, guys? I don't mean to alarm you, but take a look outside!"** Sauda said, pointing a paw to my window.

We both looked (me slightly opening my eye, though) and saw a bright red light in the distance. "What...What in the world?"

" **I don't know what that is, but it's got my feathers standing on end!"**

" **Yeah, no kidding. Well, fur on my paw, but you get the drift."**

 _What's...going..._ I felt my eyelids getting heavier, both sleep and the pain finally getting to me. _..on..._ I was faintly aware of Ollie and Sauda yelling my name before I completely blacked out.

(Scene Shift- Unknown)

" **..rora...Aurora! Wake up!"** Ollie yelled. I felt his feathers tickling my cheek. My eyes opened slowly.

"Huh...?" I asked tiredly.

" **Thank Arceus! I was worried you wouldn't wake up!"**

I slowly sat up. "Ugh...geez, I had the weirdest dream...why does my bed feel so lumpy, anyway?"

" **Um...that's because that's not your bed. That's the ground,"** Sauda answered.

"Wha..?" I looked, the tiredness fleeing from my brain when it clicked. I wasn't in my bedroom, much less the house. We were in what appeared to be a jungle. And judging from how low the sun was in the sky, it was getting close to daybreak. "Where are we? And how did we even _get_ here?"

" **Th-That's the thing! When the red light died out, a wormhole opened up and teleported us back to Sauda and my dimension!"**

" **Yeah! We've been keeping guard on ya 'til the sun started poking up. Then we spent the last half hour trying to wake you. You're a heavy sleeper, ya know."**

" **Pretty sure we established that a while back."**

"Guys, hold up. How do you know we're in your world and not just teleported to another part of mine?"

Sauda and Ollie looked at one another. Then Sauda pointed at something behind me. **"Because of that."**

I looked behind me and yelped when a rather large bird flew out of the bushes. When it landed on a branch, I could see the long beak and woodpecker like appearance...but it was still not like any woodpecker I've seen or read about. "What's that?"

" **It's a Pikipek. Kind of native to the region we're from."**

" **And looks like it's not going to bother us. Okay, time to find a way back to Aurora's world and fast."**

" **Why? We just go here."**

"Sauda, if my parents come back and find that I'm gone, what do you think could happen?"

" **Ohh...good point. Let's find another wormhole and cross our fingers, then!"**

" **...I don't have any..."**

" **You get the point!"**

We started on our little exploration. I carried Sauda in my arms while Ollie opted to fly and keep a close eye on any danger that could come our way. So far, all the wild Pokémon we passed seemed to ignore us or if they spotted us they merely shrugged and went on their way. _Well, as if I needed more proof of what I've thought of them, even the wild ones aren't dangerous,_ I mused.

" **I saw something up ahead. It looks like Tapu Koko's shrine,"** Ollie commented after flying further ahead.

"Tapu Koko?"

" **Yeah. He's one of the guardian deities of this region. We must be on Melemele as it's the island he protects."**

" **There's also stories that he and the other guardian deities fought against the creatures that came out of the wormhole. Hey, maybe he can help back in New Domino!"** Sauda suggested eagerly.

"That's if he'll listen to us."

" **Yeah, Sau. You know he doesn't help EVERYBODY. Only the ones he feels are worthy he'll help."**

" **Can't hurt to be optimistic. 'Sides, I think Aurora is special enough to get help from him. She can talk to us, for crying out loud!"**

" **That's not as rare of an ability anymore. Almost two out of five people can talk with Pokémon now!"**

"Guys, shh. Do you hear that?" The two stopped their bickering, perking up.

" **Whatcha doing on our bridge?!"**

" **Yeah! Now you're gonna pay the price!"**

" **That sounds like a Spearow attack!"** Ollie exclaimed.

" **Spearow?!"** Sauda yelped.

"Clue me in here."

" **Right right, sorry. Spearow are the worst Flying-types to run into, be it human or Pokémon. They're very aggressive and territorial, usually attacking in huge numbers."**

" **If there are Spearow that way, we need to head the opposite way."**

" **I'm surprised someone with a type ADVANTAGE is afraid."**

" **Hey! I may have the means to fight 'em, but it doesn't mean I like being attacked by 'em!"**

"Guys! If someone's being attacked we've gotta help them! I think I heard a third voice coming from that direction."

" **Well, what did they say?"**

"I...don't know. I couldn't understand a word..."

" **Didn't understand...oh no! Why the strange creatures?! Let the Spearow attack them, then!"**

"No! It didn't seem like one of those UB creatures! It was different. I'm pretty sure it still needs our help either way."

" **...fine..."** Ollie's wings slumped. **"But if we get our eyes pecked out, I get to say 'I told you so.'"**

"Noted."

We hurried toward the commotion. We soon came to two cliff sides connected with an old wooden plank bridge. A group of red, black, and tan birds were in the middle of it lunging at something while in front of it was a blond girl in a white dress with a hat to match. She turned to me, looking scared. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"H-Help...Save Nebby!" she replied.

 _Nebby?_ Upon closer inspection, I could see what the birds (Spearow, rather, as that's what Ollie and Sauda called them) were attacking. It looked like a small cloud with gold ornaments on top of its head, light blue cheeks, and glowing yellow eyes. The whole body looked like a galaxy inside of it. On top of its head were two smaller clouds attached to the main body. It let out a 'pew' in distress. _What? Why can't I understand it?_

" **That doesn't look like any Pokémon I know...and I doubt it's one of those UB creatures,"** Ollie commented, landing next to me. Sauda jumped out of my arms onto the ground next to him.

" **Yeah, no joke, but I don't even know what it's saying,"** Sauda added.

" **Me neither...it's like it speaks in a different language to even us."**

"Those Spearow are attacking it, but...but I'm too afraid to go out there. My legs feel like they might give out."

"Okay. Sauda, Ollie. You two stay here in case the Spearow follow me back."

" **EH?! Aurora, you cannot seriously be thinking on going on that old bridge! It looks like it's about to give out!"**

"And if I stay here, then they'll keep hurting Nebby. I'll be okay. Besides, who knows? Maybe that's how we'll get to meet Tapu Koko."

" **If that happens, I'll eat my feathers."**

I started walking onto the bridge. I got a few steps on it before stumbling a bit when the bridge started wobbling. _Whoa! Okay...guess this bridge has seen better days...just stay calm. What's the worst that could happen? Besides it breaking, that is..._ I kept going, having to be careful of where I stepped in case the boards decided to play a trick on me and break right underneath me.

Finally, I got to where Nebby was cowering from the Spearow attack. I used my body to shield it, covering my face as I crouched down. **"Hey! Why's there a human here?!"** one Spearow cawed.

" **And why's it smell funny?"** the second chirped.

" **Who cares?! They're invading too! Let's get 'em!"** the third replied.

They started attacking me. I felt one of their claws cut my hand, my other coming up to clutch it to stop the bleeding. _Ack! Okay, so maybe some Pokémon aren't so friendly or passive. Going to have to remember not to piss these guys off._ One of them tried to swoop under me to reach Nebby, but I swatted it away. _Shit...can't stay here long! I've got to get back to the other side of the bridge ASAP!_

Before I could try to scoop Nebby up into my arms, a bright light came from under me. I looked to see that the source was coming from Nebby as it kept glowing bright. Suddenly, the bridge snapped under us, Nebby's light disappearing and causing both of us to start to plummet towards the river below. I wrapped my arms around Nebby as we fell. **"AURORA!"** both Ollie and Sauda yelled.

A flash of yellow and crackling electricity...and then we were back on the ground on the side of the bridge I came from. Whatever saved us floated in front of us. It as a warrior like creature with a saw shaped crest on its head and what appeared to be a bird totem mask attached to its arms. Its blue and orange dual colored eyes stared at us. _Is that...Tapu Koko? If that is, I can see why even the Pokémon revere him._

" **...so you're the one who carries the silver arrow mark...?"** a deep voice rang out.

"What...?"

I didn't get an answer as Tapu Koko let out a battle cry and disappeared into the sky with a bolt of lightning. "Whoa..." I whispered quietly.

" **Aurora!"** Ollie and Sauda both tackled me once I let go of Nebby. **"Oh Arceus, Aurora! Don't do that to us again! I don't think my heart could take it again!"**

"I won't, Ollie." _At least...when it's something that I can control..._

"Thank you for helping Nebby...um..." the girl said.

"I'm Aurora. This is Ollie and Sauda, some of my friends."

"Thank you, Aurora. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't helped us."

"Pew!"

She turned to Nebby. "Nebby, why did you fly out of my bag like that? You could have gotten us into so much trouble if Aurora or Tapu Koko weren't there!"

"Pew."

I winced and hissed as the pain in my hand returned. _Ack...shit, I hope I don't need stitches,_ I thought, taking a look at the cut on my hand. That's when I noticed my arm (my sleeve had rolled back when I lifted it up) and what was etched onto it. It looked like a silver arrowhead. Puzzled, I lightly touched it. _What...What's this? Last I checked, I didn't have a tattoo yet. Well, this is going to take some explaining to my parents..._

"Oh! You're hurt," the girl said, noticing me looking at the injury.

"I'll be okay, really! Nothing a quick trip home and the medical kit can't solve!" I replied, holding up my hands.

"Are you sure? I can try to take you to the professor's lab to patch it up."

"No no, it's fine. I've got to get back anyway. My parents will be worried sick if I'm not back soon." Well, that's half-true. If I don't make it back to my bedroom when they go up to try to wake me, they'll think I got kidnapped. I don't know how long a locked door would keep them at bay either. "Anyway...I've got to get going." I started heading back into the trees, Ollie and Sauda close behind.

"Why are you going that way? Iki Town is this way." She pointed down a path marked with statues.

"Oh! Um...this is just a shortcut back to my house and..yeah, okay, see you around!" We hurried off before she could question us further.

" **Okay...so, Tapu Koko did appear when Aurora fell from that bridge. Where's the feather eating, Ollie?"** Sauda said with a smirk.

" **I wasn't serious, Sauda! It was just an expression!"** he retorted.

"Okay, guys, shh. I think I heard something," I said, stopping.

Both of them went quiet. Sauda had her ears pricked up, trying to listen in on any unusual sounds. **"I don't hear any- AHH!"** Suddenly, pair of hands snatched up Sauda and pulled her into a warped space.

" **Sauda!"** "Sauda!" Ollie and I yelled at the same time. Then the same hands grabbed and pulled away Ollie.

"Ollie! Sauda!" The sounds of the wind and wild Pokémon were the only sounds I heard. I kept whirling around, trying to be prepared for when those hands would reach out again. Before I knew it...I felt myself being pulled backwards.

 **A/N: How was the first chapter? Unexpected ending, no? And yes, I did use some of the game's dialogue as some scenes will correspond with Sun and Moon AT POINTS. Not all the way. I'm mostly going to follow the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's storyline. So any ideas what those hands could be? Wait for the next chapter and find out!**

 **PS- Anyone else want to tell Aurora how big Perseus will get when he evolves into Silvally? XD**


	3. Chapter 2- Bright Side of Things

**A/N: Time to finish up that cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter, no? (Don't mind me, just updating something that's been gathering dust a while X'D)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pokémon or _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_. Both go to their respective owners. I only own my OCs.**

 **Chapter 2- Bright Side of Things:**

(Aurora's POV)

I landed on the ground with a grunt. "Ergh...ow...Ollie? Sauda?" I asked, looking around. I saw that I was back in my bedroom.

" **We're here,"** Ollie replied, picking himself up.

" **Ow, what'd I land on?"** I heard Sauda groan.

" **That would be _me_ ,"** Tara hissed.

"Tara? When did you get in...wait, HOW did you get in? I locked the door!"

" **Duh, through the vents. Things are dusty as hell in those deals, but I can get almost anywhere."** She dusted herself off when Sauda hopped off of her back.

"I think I'd rather hear it you crawled under the door rather than sneak around through the vents. But...how did we get back here?"

" **I don't know. We were on Melemele one minute, back here the next."**

" **Wait...you guys managed to reach back home?!"**

"Long story, Tara. At any rate, we got back...and I need to doctor this hand before Mom and Dad freak." I got off the floor, unlocking the door and peeking out. "Good, coast is clear." I made a beeline for the bathroom.

(Normal POV)

" **Okay, so wait, you guys somehow got back to our world after seeing some red light in the distance?"** Tara asked.

" **Yeah. And Aurora had this pain on her arm that caused her to black out first,"** Sauda added.

" **When she passed out, this silver arrow mark appeared on her arm and then we were blinded by a light,"** Ollie threw in.

" **Huh. Guess that's one way to get a tattoo."**

" **Tara, this is serious. Something weird is going on and could turn out dangerous if we aren't careful!"**

" **Calm down, Ol. You're gonna pop a blood vessel."** While Tara and Ollie were talking, Sauda noticed something sparkle on Aurora's desk. She went over to it, hopping onto the chair for a closer look.

" **I am _not_ going to calm if our human partner's life is at risk!"**

" **No one said it is!"**

" **Guys! I found something!"** Sauda interrupted.

The two stopped their fighting. **"Found what?"**

" **I dunno. Take a look."** Ollie flew up onto the desk while Tara climbed the chair, hopping onto Sauda's back for a closer look. **"Kinda looks like a ring of some sort."**

" **Where have I seen that before...?"** Ollie muttered lowly.

(Aurora's POV)

I finished bandaging up the injury, letting out a small sigh. _How in the world did we manage to get back? It felt like someone had pulled us out. Yet, when we were in the room...it was only Ollie, Sauda, Tara, and me. And I kind of doubt Tara could have pulled us back. She didn't even know where we had gone. Is it possible it was another Pokémon then? I'd have to ask Jeri if she knew of one that could do that,_ I thought as I made my way back to my room.

"Aurora? Are you up?" I heard my mom call, making me freeze.

"Uh...y-yeah! I'm up," I replied.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few more minutes. Be sure to have Perseus and your little friends fed too."

"Got it!" I let out another sigh of relief. _Oh thank God she didn't ask where I had gone...guess they thought I was still asleep._ I made my way back to my room. "Okay, guys. We just got off on a lucky- what are you holding, Tara?"

She was holding a gold bracelet in front of her snout. **"Just something that appeared on your desk,"** she replied.

" **I still say it's a magic ring!"** Sauda piped.

" **Sau, magic doesn't exist. And Aurora would be the last person to believe it."**

" **Well, you never know! Can anyone really explain how WE got here?"**

" **...good point..."**

"Let me see that."

Tara handed the bracelet to me. It didn't look like anything special. Just a simple bracelet. Weighing it in my hand, I could tell it wasn't real gold. Too light. "Huh. Maybe Nadra slipped it into my bag as a practical- what the?!" When I slipped the bracelet on, it glowed and shrunk down to fit my wrist better without the risk of sliding off. "Never mind...looks like Sauda was right about it being magic."

" **See! Told you guys!"**

" **...you _sure_ you're a Serious nature...?"** Ollie asked.

(Scene Shift- Time Skip)

"You sure you don't want to come watch the Fortune Cup with us?" Nadra asked. I was currently bent over fixing a car's engine that had the battery dead and Nadra sat on the bench in the garage.

"Can't. I've got work filled up to my ears and can't pull away for the next couple of days," I replied. I wiped my forehead with an arm. "Geez, you'd think some people would know how to charge a battery..."

"Well damn. So much for all three of us watching the big tournament."

"How'd you convince Jeri to go? She's not from here, you know, and doesn't understand dueling."

"Dunno. When I asked, she had this long pause like she was thinking it over—which I was sure she was gonna say no—and then said sure. Maybe she thinks she'll find that brother of hers?"

"Maybe." Jeri mentioned that she was with her brother when she had fallen from her world into ours, but she didn't know where he had ended up. She told us it felt like he was around New Domino, at least, so there was a bit of hope in finding him. "At any rate, I don't know if I'll be done with all my jobs before then and even when I do, I want to figure out a bit more about that bracelet."

"Still? Geez, I swear you're obsessed with that thing."

"Look, it's got to be tied with me ending up in the Pokémon world one way or another. I don't have a whole lot of jewelry and even then it's just a few necklaces."

"Guess that's true...well, what are you going to do with it anyway? Throw it in the air and see if something happens?"

"Ha ha. You're hilarious. Don't you have somewhere to-" I stopped when my phone went off on the table. "Can you get that? My hands are a little..." I looked down at them. "...dirty."

"More like covered in so much grease you'd put some mechanics to shame." Nevertheless, she answered the phone for me. "Hello? Yeah, this is the right number. No, Aurora can't come to the phone right now. She's a little...tied up at the moment." I rolled my eyes. "Uh-huh...hold on." She covered the phone with a hand. "Hey, how quickly can you make a delivery, Aurora?"

"Depends on how far the location is," I replied, pulling my hands out of the engine and grabbing a towel. "Might need a few extra minutes to shower all of this off, though."

Nadra went back to the phone. "Where is this delivery going? Okay...hold on, let me write that down." She pulled out the notepad and pen she usually kept with her. "Let's see...okay, got it! She'll be there as soon as she can!" Nadra hung up. "Got the location!"

"And?"

"Looks like...it's going to be pretty close to the Daimon Area."

"Pretty far to walk...I'll take my Runner this time around."

"Maybe you should take Ollie and the others, too. You know, for precaution. I've heard some rumors about some of the Pokémon being found there. Sounds like they're pretty tough, too."

"I'm not too worried. If anything, I can just hop back on my runner and speed out of there before they know it. I'll be okay."

"If you say so."

(Scene Shift- Half An Hour Later)

 _Yeah, I say that and even then I'm not so sure..._ I thought as I stopped my Duel Runner. It was nothing too fancy. It was dark violet for the main body with silver highlights and with burnt orange flame designs on the side. I pulled my helmet off, calling out Ollie and the others.

" **Uh...Aurora? We're literally in the middle of nowhere out here,"** Ollie commented, rubbing his eyes.

"This is the address that Nadra wrote down, though," I replied, looking at the note. "Maybe the person didn't want us to find their home..?"

Tara climbed up onto my Duel Runner, onto the box, and then hopped up onto my shoulders. **"Seems to me like it was either a prank call or they wanted you alone out here for a reason,"** she said.

" **Then we better get out of here. Pronto."**

"Hold on, guys. It may have just been a prank call and-"

" **Aurora, look out!"** Sauda yelped.

"Whoa!" I jumped back just as a small blast of fire hit where one of my feet were a second ago. I looked up to where the source came from and almost felt my eyes pop out of my head. Up on one of the buildings was a cloaked and masked figure with a large orange dragon-like creature beside them. The inside of the creature's wings were a green-ish color and a flame was on the tip of its tail. _Is that...another Pokémon? Then could that person be a Trainer?_ I thought, snapping out of my surprise to glare up at them. "Who are you? Why'd you attack us?!"

" **And secondly, why'd ya have your crazy Charizard almost blast our partner?!"** Tara hissed.

" **Tara, there's no telling if this guy can understand us or not,"** Ollie pointed out.

" **At this point, I don't give a damn 'cause he almost hurt Aurora!"**

The figure went onto the dragon's, or rather Charizard's, back and flew down onto the ground to meet us. Then he called out another Pokémon. This one looked a bit like a blue and tan dinosaur with spikes going from the top of its head down its back and along the tail. Both of them were bigger than Ollie and the others...and I'm not used to fighting any other Pokémon besides Aria and a few of Jeri's Pokémon.

"Well? Are you going to answer or what? Why did you attack us?" I asked again.

The person sent a hand signal, and the Charizard launched itself towards us. **"Look out!"** Sauda called as she and Ollie rushed at it. They were easily knocked away with a flick of a wing.

"Ollie! Sauda!"

" **Oh, that's it, ya overgrown fire-spitter! Time for a bit of poison!"** Tara jumped off my shoulders, gathering some of the poison into her mouth. However, the blue dinosaur caught her with a clawed hand and shoved her onto the ground. **"Gack!"**

"Tara?!" I turned to the cloaked figure. They were pretty much defenseless without either of the Pokémon beside them. _Now's my chance!_ I rushed forward to the figure. They seemed a bit startled at my charge, giving me the advantage. However, before I got close enough to deliver a punch, the Charizard managed to blindside me and smacked me away with its tail. My head hit the ground, knocking me unconscious.

(?'s POV)

" **Was that hit really necessary, Speck?"** Isabel asked.

" **Well...I-I guess not, but she was about to attack Bori!"** Speck defended.

"Guys, calm down. Whether we like it or not, she and her partners are down for the count," I sighed, walking up to where the girl laid. _Hope she doesn't have a concussion...I don't have an Audino on me at all,_ I thought, propping her up against the wall. I stepped back. _But what's exactly special about her? It seemed like she could understand what the Pokémon were saying...or maybe I was kidding myself? No one outside the world we're from should be able to, right?_

" **Careful, Bori. She could still wake up."**

"She just got hit with Speck's tail, Isabel. I doubt she's going to-" Something whizzed past my head, causing me to flinch away from it. The Dartrix was back on his feet and glaring at me.

" **Stay away from Aurora!"** he growled, getting ready to launch another attack again.

" **Don't you dare hurt my Trainer!"** Speck roared. He goes from his usual nervous nature to fierce when it comes to my life on the line.

"Speck, calm down. We could draw attention to us." I put my hand on his snout, mainly to prevent him from launching a potential Flamethrower attack.

" **Yeah, we're not even supposed to be- Holy Arceus, she's getting up!"**

 _What..?_ I looked back at the girl, seeing her staggering to get up and using the wall for support. _Okay, that can't be normal. I've seen Rocket grunts being knocked silly from a smack with Speck's tail._ That's when I felt my mark start to burn slightly. I lifted my arm up from the robes, seeing the green blade glowing. _What's brought this up...Aki's not in danger...wait, if that's not it, then-_

The girl's eyes opened to reveal the blue eyes having turned to silver. "Sauda, now!" she commanded.

" **Have a rock to the head!"** the Rockruff yelled, holding a rock between her front paws. She smacked it onto Speck's head with alarming power.

" _ **Ack!"**_

"Speck!?" _That did a lot more damage from a small Rockruff...hold on, that Rockruff's eyes are silver too! They weren't like that before!_

" **Hey, quit squirming!"** Isabel growled. I looked to see she was struggling with the Salandit. That's when she lost her grip and the Salandit climbed up onto her shoulder.

" **Have a taste of my ability!"** The Salandit spat some purple poison in Isabel's face.

" **Gah! What the hell?!"** Isabel started rubbing it away as the Salandit hopped off and scurried over to the girl and Rockruff.

 _Even the Salandit's eyes are glowing! Wait...don't tell me...they can't have that power, right? It's only the ones from the Pokémon world!_ Nonetheless, it was easy to tell that the Pokémon with her had gotten significantly stronger. Where I'm from, it's normally psychic Trainers or Trainers from Viridian who have this ability which makes fighting them that much harder (and why I always seem to get beat when sparring with Sabrina's _actual_ team she trained for years). The Pokémon's powers are heightened to the max and, even when they are low-leveled, can deal major damage. Of course, it can't always be activated whenever the person wants to. Usually when some sort of danger is present for the Trainer or the Pokémon.

"Ollie, create a smoke screen, fast!" the girl cried.

" **Got it!"** the Dartrix yelled, spreading his wings. He flapped hard toward the ground and the dust completely covered the area.

I coughed. "Hey!" I heard an engine start revving up. _Oh shit!_ I jumped out of the way just as she sped off on the motorcycle she was next to. "Speck, clear out this dust!"

I heard his wings flap as the dust was blown away. **"There, that should help."** He rubbed his head with a clawed hand. **"Arceus above, that was some hit, though!"**

"And from a Rockruff...that's not exactly normal." I reached in my pocket, pulling out one of the storage units and pulling out an Antidote. "Isabel, you okay?" I sprayed the medicine on her face.

" **I think so...man, I heard rumors about Salandits posioning anything, but I didn't think they were true!"** she muttered, rubbing her eye.

" **You need to pay a bit more attention to when Bori's doing his studies, then. Looks like there'll be problems when we hit Alola."**

" **Ha ha. I heard there's a Ground-type move that can hit Flying-types."**

" **...what?"**

"Guys, focus please. We just found out that the info is right. Now I can see why Sayer is interested in her and her friend. If she's got a similar power to what I've got..."

" **Yeah. Then once her partners reach their final forms, that's gonna be a _lot_ of power to deal with."**

" **But wait a moment, the hit I got from the Rockruff felt like it was stronger than when we spar with Sabrina's partners."**

" **That can't be right, Speck. Her 'mons are all high-leveled and also fully evolved. You sure it wasn't just because it was especially effective against you?"**

" **Positive. What I felt rolling off the girl was more than what Sabrina had. It's like hers could prove to be even more hard to handle."**

"..." _More powerful than Sabrina, huh?_ I wouldn't believe that normally, but after that little event... _Looked like something on her arm was glowing just when her eyes became silver. Sabby mentioned that my eyes turned a different shade of green when my mark glowed. Is it all tied to that? And could there be more like her in this world?_ "We better get back before someone notices we're gone."

" **Good point. Don't want Sayer to find out."**

" **Ugh! I hate what he does to you when 'training.' He's lucky I don't try to set him on fire for hurting you!"**

"It's _fine_ , Speck. I've been hit harder with Iron Tails than with what he can dish out." Speck lowered down so I could climb onto his back. I recalled Isabel. "For now, let's keep this to ourselves...and hope she doesn't head to the police here."

(Scene Shift- Aurora's POV)

I pulled over once we got far enough away. My head was killing me and I didn't want to risk crashing if I could help it. I got off my runner again, pulling off my helmet and holding my head with a hand. I heard Ollie, Sauda, and Tara pop out of their balls.

" **Aurora, you okay?"** Ollie asked.

"I...I think so...ack, I must have hit my head harder than I thought," I groaned.

" **Ugh! Those guys are lucky we held back a bit! I say we find them and teach them not to hurt our Trainer!"** Tara hissed.

" **Yeah, because they obviously didn't leave by the time we got out of there,"** Sauda said, rolling her eyes.

" **Now you two are arguing? The world's gonna blow up...Aurora?!"** Ollie shouted the last bit when I collapsed. **"Oh no oh no! Aurora, stay with us!"**

" **She needs a doctor!"**

" **Sau, how's anyone supposed to know what we're saying when they could just call someone to take us to a lab to be dissected 'cause they don't like us!"**

" **Can't you be a bit more-"**

" _ **Guys**_ **! Not the time to fight! Wait, hold on..."** I heard Ollie flap his wings. **"Help! Help! We need help over here!"**

My vision slowly faded to black. Before I completely blacked out, though, I heard footsteps coming over.

(Scene Shift- Jeri's POV)

" **We've never been this far out before,"** Spectre commented, the Gengar sliding out from the shadows behind me.

"I just wanted to scope a few things out," I replied. I had sensed Spectre getting anxious and ducked into an empty alleyway to let him appear without consequence.

" **Are you sure this is a good idea, though? I want to find out where Bori is as well, but if we get into something out of hand-"**

"I know, I know, but there's just a nagging feeling I couldn't get rid of today." I sighed, looking up toward the sky. "I just hope Nadra and Aurora won't be too mad at me."

" **No worries. You know Aurora said that if you found any leads on your brother's whereabouts to go for it. Just to leave a note if you do."**

"Well, I left one to let Nadra know I was going to be a while. I hope it's-" I stop when I felt a shiver go down my spine. Normally, I only get those if I get those short visions, or if one of my family is near, the former being stronger than the latter. And this one is definitely not strong enough to hint a vision. There's no question about it. It's got to be... "Bori..?"

 **A/N: And I end a cliffhanger with another cliffhanger! XD Well, unfortunately, I don't know when I'll be writing the next chapter of this. I've been so busy with Ren that I've completely ignored anything to do with Aurora and the others in her storylines. And even still, I might be doing more changes especially to some OCs' last names.**

 **For those who don't know, Aurora is actually my first OC for _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's._ Ren was...kind of made in recent years. He started out as a male version Aurora (named Auren...don't ask), but I liked the idea enough to make him his own character and have a separate storyline completely. Then with stories like Surprising Each Other becoming more fun to write...I kind of left Aurora and the others to gather dust. ^^' I don't _mean_ to, it's just...I dunno, maybe I got so used to writing about a character like Ren it's hard to get back to my first OCs. And actually, Jeri and Nadra weren't even in the first drafts years back. Aurora and Bori are pretty much the first OCs I created for the series and kept throughout. Though, I can't guarantee they haven't gone through their fair share of changes (I kept changing Bori from being a twin brother to an older brother to not even being related to her anymore, thus Jeri being created; heck, I even scrapped a few aspects because I wanted to separate Aurora and Ren's storylines a bit more and not have the same canon/OC pairing situations).**

 **Okay, enough ranting. I'll try to work on this when I get the muse. But otherwise...don't expect too many updates. I'll be diving back into Ren's stuff, so look out more for those stories to be updated than this. Probably even Split Destinies in the coming months. We'll see. Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
